Remembering
by Daichilover
Summary: Serena remembered that day. That horrible, despicable day that she lost everything. What went through Princess Serenity's mind as she lost her lover, her kingdom and her life?


** A/N: This is my second SM fanfic. I got a positive response to my first one, so I decided another one-shot was in order for this fandom. Parts of this are loosely based on the anime and others very anime based, but there are some parts that are loosely manga-based—just sayin'. Hope you enjoy. :)**

** Disclaimer: I don't Sailor Moon—just some books, a wallet and a poster that hangs in my room!**

**Summary: Serena remembered that day. That horrible, despicable day that she lost everything. What went through Princess Serenity's mind as she lost her lover, her kingdom and her life? **

Serena sat at her window, watching the moon as its soft glow illuminated Tokyo, glancing at times at the stars that glittered on the blanket of the dark, midnight sky. Her neighborhood was quiet, when it was usually bustling, but Serena chalked it up to the fact that it was the middle of the night. Her mind would not let her rest, not since all her memories as the moon princess had begun flooding her mind.

She sighed as she twisted a strand of loose hair around her hand. The memories of her past were trickling slowly, much to her distaste. After the burst of memories that she had experienced before, her memories took longer to surface. They played out in her mind like a movie and Serena revisited her silver millennium child-hood, the games the sailor guardians and she used to play and most of all, those few precious, happy memories of being with Endymion.

Endymion. Darien. The names repeated in her mind and she found it hard not to cry just thinking that he was gone, at least for now. Unlike other memories, his were the easiest to remember. It was a blessing and a curse; she had all the beautiful, wonderful memories but she also had those dark, unhappy memories of their last hours on the moon.

Serena remembered that day. The horrible, despicable day that she lost everything. Turning to the dark night and opening her window, she closed her eyes and lost herself in the memory, for though it was bittersweet, it could have easily been one of the happiest nights of her existence.

**XX**

"Serenity, where are you? You need to be fitted once more for your gown for the ball tonight!" Rei, the Sailor Guardian of Mars, shouted. Glancing around the courtyard, she returned to the palace doors, shouting to the other guardians, "The princess isn't here either! Where on the moon could she be?"

Serenity giggled as she appeared from behind a pillar, after making sure that it was safe to come out. It was so easy to slip past Rei sometimes; she knew she was a constant headache for the sailor guardian, but her expressions were just so humorous that she couldn't resist messing around with her a little. Besides, that dress was going to fit her perfectly. She had been fitted for it eight times already! What harm would it do to not show up for the last one?

Serenity escaped to the earth-like domes that resided on the moon. When she had no opportunity to slip to the earth, she would come here. Although the plant-life was just a little too green, the wind just a bit too harsh and the light just a little too bright, she still felt at peace there She could hear the oceans of the real Earth, and at times, she imagined her prince, Prince Endymion smiling at her with that beautiful, dazzling smile of his.

She sat on a stone bench inside the rose garden, her favorite of all the gardens. This particular flower was identical to the real thing; the softness of its petals, the sweet smell and the color were perfectly replicated. She held one close, burying her nose in it, drinking in the heavenly smell. It was sort of ironic that it was also Endymion's favorite flower.

Enydmion. Her heart fluttered inside her chest and she fervently wished she could have gone to Earth, but there was just no way. There was to be a celebration that night, for her birthday. Although she had slipped her guardians for the time being, leaving the moon was out of the question if she didn't want to cause a large-scale search party organized to find her.

Ever since Father Sun released that deplored, evil entity onto the Earth, travel to and from the blue-green planet had been suspended. Rumors of terrible wars, plague and death constantly traveled among the moon-dwellers. Whoever—or whatever—the entity was, it had it's hand almost completely wrapped around the planet. The once gentle human race had turned into a people of hate, greed and envy. The last time she had gone, Endymion's expression was saddened as he regarded his planet. He and his army fought hard against the enemy, but he was not optimistic about the outcomes. He had told her that it was no longer safe for her to go there, but that he would find a way to come to the Moon when it was possible. That meeting was spent in each others' arms, comforting each other as the future began to turn bleak.

Serenity had especially requested a masquerade for the occasion, a notion that she passed on to the Earth prince in a letter she had sent not too long ago, hoping he would take the hint and show up. It was the only way she could see him. She stood up and stretched, preparing to say goodbye to her second-haven; it was time to end the guardians' worry and go get ready for the ball that was being thrown in her honor.

** XX**

Serenity stood on her balcony, taking one more glance at her favorite planet as she prepared for the celebration. The blues, greens and whites danced around beautifully, but then her eyes shifted to the black portion that was growing larger and larger each day. She sighed, about to turn away when she suddenly heard her voice being called out.

"Serenity!"

She gasped, grabbing the edge and holding on as she leaned over to see if it was really who she thought calling her name. Gods of the moon, could it really be?

"Enydmion!" Serenity shouted in joy as she glanced down to see her lover, her beloved Prince of Earth. He grinned when he caught sight of her face, but the smile was slowly wiped off as he spoke.

"I am glad you are well, Serenity. I have missed your bright light in my kingdom." Endymion looked longingly at her and Serenity wished she could dash to her gallant prince and wrap her arms around him.

"And I have missed you, Endymion, my love." Serenity yelled back down.

"I wish I could have come on a happier note, but I just had to see you. I barely slipped the guards at the entrance and I am afraid they are on my trail. All is not well in my kingdom."

"So I've heard," Serenity sighed. "Is there really no way to defeat this enemy?"

Endymion shook his head. "No one knows anything about this enemy. It just appeared one day and has plagued us ever since. Your mother requested me to see her, to see what could be done, but even I was denied entrance because of the decree."

"Please, don't think too harshly of my mother." Serenity earnestly pleaded with the earthen prince. "It is not really she that refuses to see anyone. The Kingdom's council likes to take that responsibility."

"I have no qualms against your mother, my love." Endymion sighed. "I just wanted to see if there was anything that could be done to protect the moon, as my world is far too gone to save, but I think there is a way to see her and not get caught."

Suddenly, multiple guards appeared around the corner and shouted, "There he is! Catch him quick! He might be a spy. "

Prince Endymion gasped and quickly turned to Serenity. "I must go. Take care, Princess." The handsome prince ran off before Serenity could say goodbye and she watched as the guards rushed after him.

She clasped her hands together, her expression full of worry. "They must suspect everyone from earth!"

Knowing that there was nothing she could do to help her prince, as much as it pained her, she finished getting ready for the ball, hoping that something could be done to help Earth and Endymion.

**XX**

"Why, Serenity, you look beautiful." Queen Serenity slowly walked across the room as she entered, gathering her daughter in her arms.

"Thank you, mother." The princess smiled and returned her mother's loving hug.

"It's time to make your appearance," Her mother pulled away and gently stroked her daughter's cheek. She sighed as she took in her daughter's image. She had grown into a gorgeous, stunning young woman. There was hardly a trace of the little girl that used run around the palace and hide until her caretakers found her fast asleep. It was only when she looked into her eyes could she see a spark of the small girl she had once been. "I will come out before you, my dear, alright?" She placed a hand to her cheek and regarded her with a joy Serenity had never seen on her mother. "Tonight, you are the star."

Serenity smiled wordlessly and took her mother's hand as she led her down the corridor. She wore no mask, as per request of her mother. Queen Serenity had explained that the princess had to be visible at all times, for her own safety. She never explained as to why, though Serenity could think of a couple of reasons.

Her mother smiled and squeezed her hand right before she walked through the grand white doors, her silver hair shining brightly for just a moment before the doors closed again. Serenity stepped closer to the door, almost blinded by the bright lights of the ballroom as they re-opened.

All eyes turned to her as she entered. "Announcing her Highness, Princess Serenity!" The doorman shouted. Her guests in turn bowed, showing their respect for the second-highest ranking royalty of the moon. The princess nodded, accepting the custom and in an instant, the festivities sparked up once more. Serenity smiled, glad that her guests were having fun. She began to walk down the large staircase, her hand lightly touching the alabaster banister.

Suddenly, she felt someone take her hand and ask, "May I have this dance?"

The princess' eyes lit up as she realized who held her hand. A smile appeared on her face as she accepted the offer. "I thought you wouldn't come."

He was wearing a mask, but Serenity immediately recognized Endymion. He wore a tuxedo, and a white mask with a clear film that covered his eyes. As they took their positions on the dance floor, she couldn't help but wish they could've met under different circumstances—with no masks, no secrets. But alas, it was not to be.

"You came," Serenity smiled in relief as Endymion's strong arms began leading her in a familiar dance.

"Of course I came," Endymion smiled. "I wanted to see you again."

"Were you able to speak to my mother?" The princess quietly whispered.

"Yes and I fear you are in far more danger now." The prince gracefully dipped her and pulled her back into his arms.

Serenity's eyes widened. "Why is that?"

He let one hand go and turned her out and back again. "The Negaverse wants to take control of the universe and to rule the moon. They will stop at nothing to achieve their plans, including killing everyone they think are a threat to their power. Right now, that is you and your mother."

Serenity cast her eyes down, the news finally sinking in. Was there anything she could do to help her kingdom?

"Come with me," Serenity tugged Endymion's arm. "I want to be alone with you for a short while,"

Endymion glanced around at the party. "Are you sure? Someone might figure out you have gone."

Serenity smiled mischievously. "No one will ever know the difference." And with that she pulled her prince to her room out a secret passage way.

**XX**

"Oh, Endymion." Serenity sighed as she was enveloped in his embrace as they stood on her balcony, their steady gazes set on the Earth. "I wish none of this were happening. I wish you and I could really be together and not worry about the Negaverse."

The prince turned the petite girl around and held her hands. "I understand, my love. But for now that wish can't be granted." he gulped and then looked at her straight in the eyes. "Your mother has asked me to stay and protect the moon kingdom."

All Serenity was capable of was a small, but surprised, "Oh." She knew what this meant; he would fight against the evil Negaverse in the name of her kingdom.

Enydmion closed his eyes and then opened them again, pulling Serenity closer. "You must know, I might not come back."

Serenity laid her head on Enydmion's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat, wishing he wasn't saying what he had to say. He held her, both of them quiet as the night until Endymion pulled away, grabbing Serenity's hands and gazing at her fully one more time.

"You're in my heart," He declared boldly, all the feeling he had for the moon princess in that small phrase.

Serenity's heart nearly burst with Endymion's bold declaration. Eyes wet with tears unshed, she replied. "And you will always be in mine,"

It was then that Endymion chose to lean down, closing the gap between him and his beloved princess in a fiery, passionate and yet bittersweet kiss. Serenity didn't hold her tears back. She didn't think she would be able to anymore.

**XX**

Serenity watched as Endymion slipped away, having received notice from her mother that she needed to see him. Trust Queen Serenity to know exactly where her daughter and Endymion had escaped to. There really _was_ nothing that slipped by her.

The young moon princess opted to stay on her balcony, away from the joyous festivities. Her heart was heavy, held down with chains of sadness and uselessness. She wanted to help, but because of who she was and her own inability to be useful, there was nothing she could do. She hoped that maybe in her next life, she could be powerful and resourceful enough to help.

Suddenly, an alarm that Serenity knew and had always wished to never hear, sounded through out the kingdom. Her head whipped around to find the source, but then her eyes caught Earth. There was a black dust coming from it, inching closer and closer with every minute. Serenity gasped as she realized what was happening.

"We're under attack, we're under attack!" She heard Luna, her cat guardian shout as she ran down the halls to warn the others who were not in the ballroom.

"Everyone to the armory!" shouted Artemis, Sailor Venus's guardian cat. "Quickly!"

Serenity whirled around in shock and gripped her banister, leaning over as she saw her scouts, her court, rush into the oncoming battle. Though common sense told her to run, her feet would not follow her commands. Instead, her eyes widened as the darkness cackled while it repelled her guardians attacks ten times stronger and with dark energy.

They didn't stand a chance.

With wide eyes, she watched as her guardians, her dearest friends, fell lifeless onto the floor. The shock froze her, the wretched cry she wanted to let loose stuck in her throat with no outlet. She gripped the banister so hard that her knuckles turned white, but she felt no pain in doing so. She was past feeling anything.

In the distance, she could make out a figure shouting to the dark armies that had once been Enydmion's human subjects. They marched on, cries and all, until the very columns of the buildings began to collapse. Serenity felt the tremors of their fall shake her to her very core. When her legs finally unstuck, she backed away from the banister, knowing that staying so close to the edge could kill her. But what, she thought, was worse than seeing your kingdom fall as well as your most trusted friends? Death seemed like a merciful release.

At once, she remembered what her mother had once told her to do if there was ever to be an emergency on the moon. She clasped her hands together and began praying, keeping in mind that prayer room that her mother had showed her when she was old enough to understand its significance. The column inside was infused with the power of the moon; it was their last hope.

"Ah, why it isn't the pitiful little moon princess." A voice shouted above her. Serenity glanced up and saw a woman with blood-red hair and merciless eyes smirking at her. "All dressed up and no where to go?" She raised her hand and shouted, while flying towards her. "I'll give you a place to go—oblivion!"

Serenity could do no more than cover her head with her arms.

Instead of feeling pain, the moon princess was surprised to hear the woman shriek in pain. She glanced up, her eyes catching the sharp-ended rose that she knew to be Endymion's.

The woman whipped her head to find the attacker. "I know you! You're prince Endymion of Earth." She looked on disbelief at the prince as he leaped and landed in front of Serenity, arms outstretched to protect her from harm. "I've heard of you; you have great promise."

The princess could hardly contain her relief as she saw her beloved in front of her, defying the enemy with that bravery she had always admired of him. Her gaze flitted between her attacker and her prince as the woman continued, "I can see why she clings on to you, but why don't you join me, Queen Beryl?" She smiled maliciously. "We could rule the Negaverse together."

Chagrin filled Serenity as she heard the not-so-subtle invitation. She was about to let her claim be known, not caring about the consequences could be, when Endymion answered.

"Thanks, but no thanks." He frowned, his chiseled features marred by the anger he felt boiling inside him. "Why would I want to join a snake like you? All evil and full of bitterness."

Queen Beryl gasped in indignation. "No one speaks to me like that!"

The darkness that now covered most of the atmosphere responded to Beryl's anger. A zap of evil Negaverse energy was directed towards the couple, but instead of disintegrating them, it lifted prince Endymion into a whirlwind that pulled him away from Serenity. She gasped and cried out in surprise.

Beryl, now satisfied, stood back to watch the next events unfold with a smirk plastered across her pale face. _This will teach them to defy me!_

Serenity fumbled as she ran to the railing and lifted a hand to reach Endymion. The prince saw her attempt and yelled, "Stay back! It'll take you too!"

"No, Endymion, I want to be with you!"

"No, Serenity, you can't!" Endymion's voice was full of sorrow as he regarded his pig-tailed princess look at him throught unshed tears. He was being lifted higher and higher until he realized that the darkness was only buying time to zap him at full force. He knew he wouldn't make it.

The prince of Earth turned away from his love, the beautiful moon princess and her sorrowful face. He couldn't bear knowing what his death would do to her. He would never see her smile, never hear her laugh or kips her soft, pick lips every again; how he cursed the Gods for this fate.

He closed his eyes as the darkness cackled and lifted it's evil, stormy hand to deliver the final blow. "I love you, Serenity."

** XX**

"ENDYMION!" Serenity shouted at the top of her lungs, as the final blow was dealt by the evil darkness. She fell to the ground, sobbing. She ignored the pain in her knees as she bent over and wailed, pounding the crumbled floor with all the sorrow she felt at that moment.

Her heart was pounding and her vision was blurred as she somehow stood up. Her kingdom was losing; it didn't take a genius to see the crumbling buildings, the broken glass and the heavy darkness covered her palace. She walked through the doors of her balcony that she and Endymion had just gone through earlier that very same evening . . .

Serenity gripped the handle as new tears flooded her eyes. Endymion was gone. Her precious prince was dead. She knew it, knew deep down in her cells that he was gone. Hopefully, the Gods would take pity on her and let her die soon; she could think of nothing but her beloved.

As she made her way to the outside, she caught a glint of something. How odd it was for something to glint when the sky was so dark. She glanced at the floor and was surprised to see Endymion's sword, still polished as if he had only just dropped it.

Serenity had made her decision even before she had picked up that heavily decorated sword. She could not live like this. Without her kingdom, her friends and family—and most of all, Endymion. There was no hope for her here; if she didn't die here then she would later, either by the dirty hands of Queen Beryl or by the sinking palace.

She didn't even feel the sword pierce her skin. She fell, her body numb, her mind blank except for one thing.

_Endymion . . ._

**XX**

Serena gasped, sitting up from her slouched position over the window. Cold sweat ran down her face, her heart beating like it was going to fly out of her chest. She lifted a hand, covering her eyes, breathing in and out slowly. She didn't know when she had closed her eyes and had drifted off to sleep. The shock of the memory still stirred inside her and it made her queasy just to think about it.

She stood up, shaking her head to dispel those horrid images that kept flashing in her head. That night—as bad as it was—still held value to her. Enydmion had loved her, loved her to the point that they had found each other again. This time, she was not going down without a fight.

She stood straight in front of the window, her determined gaze on the full moon. Anyone who had known her would tell you that she looked as regal and confident as her mother had been while she faced a doomed outcome. Serena would not let her past dictate her future; powers now surged inside her and _that_ had finally evened up the playing field.

This time, she would win.

**XX**

** A/N: It took a while to get this, so I hope you guys like it. Feedback would be appreciated, of course. Thanks for reading! Sorry for any spelling errors, if there are any. **

**~Daichilover**


End file.
